


The Savage Hamsters of Mars

by Philomytha



Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a very long day in the Havenite government.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Savage Hamsters of Mars

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of silliness inspired by a sentence from _Mission of Honor_.

"'Ambushed and devoured by space hamsters'?" Theisman murmured as they left the office. "Really, Denis?"

Juggling notes and read-pads and security passes, LePic gave a defensive shrug. "It was the first thing that came to mind."

"Do I even want to know why?"

LePic dropped his security pass, swore under his breath and bent to retrieve it, dodging out of the way of a pair of staffers hurrying by. "It was this vid show. When I was, oh, five, I think. It had savage space hamsters--they weren't really hamsters, but they looked like hamsters, only much bigger, and there was this whole sequence on Mars with--well, anyway, the treecat reminded me of them." He looked down at his notes distractedly, then smothered a yawn in his elbow. "I need to get some coffee."

Theisman reached out and put a hand over the notes, obscuring LePic's view. "You're working too hard," he said.

"You can talk," LePic retorted, brushing Theisman's hand aside.

"I'm not talking nonsense about space hamsters. Or losing my station commanders, come to think of it. Come on. You won't get us a treaty by killing yourself here. It's quitting time."

"Since when do you go home at quitting time?"

"Today." Theisman launched a sneak attack, arm snaking around LePic's shoulders, turning him around and aiming him towards the door.

LePic didn't put up much of a fight. He blinked wearily at his notes, tried to choke back another yawn, then sighed. "All right." He leaned in against Theisman, and they made their way to the exit slowly.

"You know I'm not going to let you forget this, don't you?" Theisman murmured as they headed home, a laugh in his voice. "Space hamsters!"


End file.
